Happy Valentines Day
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Quinn and Rachel celebrate Valentines day


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :( **

**Future** **fic**  
><em>flashback<em>

**All mistakes are mine :) - minus what my beta has done to my story. She takes credit for that! (Because she is a big head -it's okay I can say that, she is my girlfriend haha)**

* * *

><p>The day that all single people dread had arrived. Valentines day. The day where couples publically express their love for one another with cards and presents. All very cute if you have a partner to share the day with, but not so fun if you are alone - no matter how happy you are single. That is how Quinn had always viewed Valentines day, that was until her life changed. A year ago today, Tuesday 14th 2017 Quinn had bumped into an old face.<p>

_Quinn was running late for a big meeting, one of the big modeling agents wanted her to work on a shoot with him and she was going to be late, this is why she hated Valentines day so much! Rushing out the subway train doors and onto the platform she literally ran into someone. Turning back in shock she put her hand down to help the fallen woman up.  
>"I am so sorry, I didn't even see you there!" Quinn frantically apologised, looking down at the small brunette, "is there anything I can do to...Rachel? Rachel Berry?" Quinn said realising that the young woman she had ran into was her former high school frienemy. <em>

_"Oh wow, Quinn Fabray! What are you doing here? In New York?" Rachel said with the same enthusiasm Quinn remembered. _

_"I live and work her now. Listen I really have to go I am late for a meeting, but please take my number and call me. I really want to continue this catch up."_

That night the two had met up for a bite to eat, Quinn walked Rachel home as they reached Rachel's apartment complex Quinn couldn't help but lean in and kiss the small brunette; and like a fairytale everything had been sweet and romantic from then on.

That is what had led to this, Quinn stood in the kitchen in the apartment which she and Rachel now shared, cooking a Valentines meal. She had picked to make vegan pasta, with jelly - Quinn had lived in England for a year after high school and had never been able to kick the 'jam, jelly' habit she had picked up over there - for pudding. Rachel was due home in about twenty minutes, with this in mind Quinn puts the dinner on low and rushes into the bedroom and changes into the emerald green top and dark blue jeans she had brought earlier in the day. Once the blonde was happy with her appearance she removed Rachel's presents from their hiding place. She placed the red rose petals on the bed - spreading in them out in a heart shape, smiling she places a small blue box in the middle of the heart. She steps back and takes in the sight she has created.

"Honey! I'm home!" Rachel's joking voice called out, Quinn quickly pulls the bedroom door shut and runs into the living room to greet the singer. "Happy Anniversary and Happy Valentines day baby," Rachel whispers as she wraps her arms around the taller blonde.

"Happy Anniversary and Valentines day too," Quinn replies before lightly kissing her lover. "Now hang your coat up and take off you shoes. Do not enter the bedroom and take a seat at the table. Dinner will be served in about 3 minutes," Quinn orders as she makes her way back into the kitchen to plate but the main meal. A few seconds later she reappeared in the living/dining room with two plate filled with the pasta.

"Vegan pasta for dinner, with jelly and vegan ice-cream for pudding," she informs placing the plates on the table. "Dig-in."

The two eat their food, making light coversation about their days; Rachel recalls about the class she taught - getting fustrated as she told Quinn about one of her students, Quinn however just laughed about her girlfriend's fustration. They sat at the table long after the food was finished, just talking and laughing. Recalling memories of the past year and falling in love all over again. Slowly Quinn stood and took her lovers hand, smiling she lead the brunette towards the bedroom.

"Close your eyes baby," Quinn gently ordered, upon Rachel doing as asked the blonde quietly openned the door and lead Rachel inside. Standing Rachel at the bottom the bed, Quinn stood behind her girlfriend to see her full reaction. "Okai, baby, Open them." Quinn whispered.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. Candles lit everywhere, with rose petals laying in a heart shape on the bed, with a small blue box in the centre of the heart. Turning to Quinn the brunette beamed widely.

"This is perfect baby. Everything looks so amazing," she says feeling tears fill her eyes.

"Well it's not quite over yet, open the present darling," Quinn urges smiling.

Giggling with excitment the brunette leans gentle over the petals and picks up the boxing, without looking back at her girlfriend she slowly opens the box, and much to her disappointment the box is empty, frowning deeply she turns back to Quinn who is now down on one knee with a small silver ring in her between two fingers.

"Rachel, I know our past is crap but since that amazing day a year ago everything has been perfect. You are perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Quinn says her hand shaking with fear.

The brunette looks down at her young lover with her hand over her mouth and kneels too.  
>"Nothing would make me happier Quinn. Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Rachel squeals in excitment as Quinn slipped the ring on her finger. Without a second thought the blonde pulls her fiancee into a heated kiss.<p>

"I love you baby," Rachel smiles.

"I love you too, forever and always," Quinn replies.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day people. Much love<p> 


End file.
